


You don't get it

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tears, Upset Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't take it anymore and Dean doesn't get it.  Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't get it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译-DS-M]You don't get it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614413) by [cansees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansees/pseuds/cansees)



“Don't touch me.” Sam said, pushing Deans hands away from where they were trying to grasp around his waist.

“Sammy.” Dean sighed.

“No.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Dean growled.

“What is my problem? Seriously?”

“Yea, I didn't stutter did I?” Sam said, swallowing hard.

“No, but you are the one with a bug suddenly up his ass.”

“Right, cuz I shouldn't? It should be all peaches and fucking cream.”

“Watch your mouth.”

The sixteen year old rolled his eyes as he stepped away from Dean again, the elders phone chirping in his pocket.

“You're going to be late for your date.” Sam spat.

“Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't suddenly turned into a little bitch.” Dean snapped, finally stepping away from Sam to grab his jacket.

Just a few seconds later he was walking out the door and Sam sat heavily on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. A few moments later the door opened again, Sam looking up a little hopefully.

“Forgot something.” Dean said, heading to his duffle bag.

Sams heart sunk all over again as Dean pulled a few condoms out of the bag and put them into his pocket before stomping out again.

Trying to take a deep didn't work as the Impala's engine roared away, tears starting to roll down Sams cheeks. Crawling up his side of the bed, he buried his face into his pillow, tears soaking into the material.

Nearly a year, that's how long the two of them had been more than just brothers. Though no matter what they did, how much Sam did to please Dean, he just didn't seem to be enough. His brother still flirted, still went on dates and even more so, his dates ended with a very happy ending. More often than not, Dean coming back smelling like sex and perfume, his neck covered with hickeys. Each time Sam would just swallow hard and try to ignore it, lure Dean into the shower with him, washing all of the evidence except for the love marks. Those he did his best to cover with his own marks, listening to Dean groan and curse, his slick cock sliding against Sams.

None of it mattered when they hit the next town and another woman found her way into Deans pants, though not that Dean minded. Sam couldn't stop himself this time though. When Dean had come to try and kiss him, to get Sam pliant and shivery before he had to leave. He couldn't do it, not this time. Not when this was the fourth time Dean and this girl had gone out, since they were stuck in the town.

He couldn't just say that he was ok and let Dean do what he wanted. Not this time.

Turning his head, Sam took a few greedy breaths of air, the tears still coming down his cheeks. He didn't even bother trying to wipe them away, seeing as they would just be right back. Sam could feel the headache building in his temples as he let his eyes slip shut. If he was asleep than maybe he wouldn't realize how long Dean was actually gone.

It took a while and some serious mind clearing tricks, but he eventually fell asleep.

~*~

Dean dropped Cherry off at her house, turning the Impala around in ther drive way and heading back to the motel, sated though his anger still bubbling a little. Sam had been such a dick before he left. He never acted like that, pushing Dean away and acting like a bitch. Sure he did to John a lot, but never to him.

He knew they were going to have to talk when he got back, see what crawled up Sams panties, go back to the way they were.

It was just around 9 when he pulled into a parking space, frowning a little that there was no light coming from the motel room. Climbing out, he made his way to the door and let himself in, flicking on the lamp by the door. For a moment he didn't see Sam, until his eyes fell on the beds, Sam still lying on the one. Tossing his jacket off, he walked over, ready to shake Sam awake, until he noticed Sams face. It was still blotchy and there were slight tracks where he tears had fallen. The pillow under him was still wet as well, making Deans stomach flop sourly.

“Sammy.” He said softly, shaking Sams shoulder.

“G' way.” Sam mumbled, trying to curl up, but his knees knocked into Dean.

“Sammy, come on, wake up baby boy.”

Sam blinked his eyes open, squinting into the light before his eyes slowly adjusted. His head was a little fuzzy as he could feel his hair sticking to the side of his eye, where it had gotten wet.

“What?”

“What's going on?”

“It doesn't matter.” Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes and unsticking his hair.

“Like hell it doesn't. You've been crying, don't tell me it doesn't matter.”

“Apparently it doesn't. Seeing as you can't figure it out, so no it really doesn't.” Sam said, sitting against the headboard, wrapping his arms around his bent knees.

“Sammy.” Dean sighed, reaching to rest his hand on Sams knee, but he flinched away from him.

“No.”

“Why don't you tell me then, since I'm not getting it?”

Sam looked up and shook his head a little, before biting his lip. “Even if I did, it's not like it would change anything.”

“Sammy, please?”

“Dean, if I came home from school tomorrow and told you I had a date, what would you say?”

Deans eyes flashed a little, his jaw clenching a little before he opened his mouth before snapping it shut again.

“Or if I came to you, kissed you and got you all ready, then told you I would be back later. And I came back, covered in hickeys. How about that?”

“I. Fuck.” Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“You would probably tie me to the bed and make me tell the girl I couldn't make it. Or let her come to the door and threaten her with a gun. Yet you don't have a single problem doing it to me. Letting me sit here and know that you're out with someone that's not me. Fucking her into next week, but expecting me just to sit here and wait for you to get back just be fine.

Well I'm not, I'm sick of all the girls. Sick of watching you flirt with them when it's not just for a case, knowing that when you get a phone number you're going to call it and go for a booty call.”

Rolling off the other side of the bed, Sam stalked to the bathroom, since he felt himself starting to cry again. And that was something he didn't want Dean to see, no matter how much he was mad at him.

Closing the door behind him, he splashed water on his face, listening to the matress creak as Dean got up. A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door as he dried his face off.

“Go away.”

“Let me in, please.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Sam sighed and opened the door, blinking as Dean stood there in nothing but a towel.

“What are you doing?”

“Take a shower with me?”

“Are you serious? Dean.”

“Help me,” Dean cut him off, stepping closer to him. “Wash all traces of her off me.”

“Dean.”

“I'm such an idiot and I see that, I really do. Let me try and make it up to you.”

“Dean, as long as there's.”

“There won't be, not anymore. I won't make you cry again, won't keep hurting you. If you will still have me, I will delete every number in my phone that I don't need and I will be yours. Just yours.”

Sams bottom lip trembled a little as he searched Deans eyes, seeing pain up front, but he could find a lie in them. Reaching, he took Deans hand and pulled him further into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Dean didn't try and help as Sam pulled his clothes off, before pulling Deans towel off, then pressing him into the water.

He took his time washing Dean off, dragging the washcloth slowly over him, making sure to get every inch. His fingers rubbing slow circles as he washes Deans hair out, letting the shampoo rinse out before he does the same with conditioner. By the time he's done, he nearly feels like crying again and doesn't stop Dean when he pulls him into a hug.

“I'm sorry baby boy, please don't cry anymore.” He whispers in his ear, rubbing his hand up and down Sams back.

“No more girls?” Sam asks, his voice shaking.

“No more girls, no guys, nobody but you.” Dean promises, pressing his lips to Sams temple.

Sam let out a little sob, pulling back, resting his forehead against Deans, tears still falling down his cheeks.

“I love you.” He said, his voice watery.

“I love you too, love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry it took me so long to stop being an idiot.”

“Just never do it to me again.”

“I'd die first.”


End file.
